Last Chance
by Twilight-Shadow13
Summary: Sequel to One Night. "I realize now that there's nothing that I can do."


_**Last Chance**_  
FINALLY!! After how long I finish!? So this is the sequel to One Night and thank you all who have read One Night. Hope you likey the result. And I apologize for the long wait. Blame my retardedness and procrastination. ENJOY!!

~x~

"Sora? Sora! Please come out. It's been 2 months since Riku left. You need to get over it. It's not healthy for you. Please Sora for the love of god COME OUT!!!" Kairi yelled as she pounded the door of Sora's house.

As you can tell Sora has been locked in his house for 2 months ever since Riku left him on the dreadful night. Heart-broken and virginity-lost, he locked himself in his house where no one could ever bother him, or hurt him for that matter. Sure, this attempt by Kairi was just another day for him. Everyone from Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Aerith, Donald, Goofy, and even Squall came to comfort him. Too bad it never got through. Kairi left Sora's house again at a failed attempt of getting through to Sora. He had gotten so used to the comforters, that he could care less. Though the next day was different.

Another day arose from the night as Sora lay on his bed looking at the ceiling blankly. He was still sulking about _that night_ he and Riku had. Sure, it had already gotten into his mind and he had learned to accept it, he just didn't know what to do next. Then, there was a knock on the door. Sora just sighed and stayed in bed caring less about who it could be.

_It's probably Kairi again._ He thought.

The pounding started to get louder and rougher. Sora, irritated, slowly got out of his bed and headed toward his door. He yawned as he looked through the eyehole to see who was pounding at his door. To his amazement, it was Cloud.

_Why is he here and what does he want?_

"What do you want?" asked Sora coldly. Cloud said nothing.

"Look Cloud, if your here to comfort me or talk some sense into me don't bother. Just leave me alone."

"Sora." started Cloud.

'What is it Cloud?"

"Your such a fuckin' ass you know that?"

"What did you say Cloud!?" Sots yelled in shock of his comment.

"I said what I said. You need to stop sulking right now."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend. Plus, your letting this get outta hand."

"Leave me alone. You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I? You remember when me and Squall went out."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"And do you know why we broke up?"

"Wasn't it because you guys wanted to just stay friends or something?"

"And who told you that?"

"Squall."

"Hmph. As expected. Stupid Squall."

"Why?"

"Squall was lying about that explanation. It was actually because he cheated on me with someone else."

"Really!?"

"Yeah...I'm still not too fond about thinking about it...but that doesn't keep me down, and Riku shouldn't do that to you either. If anything, you should go and pursue him and settle things right."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am."

"Shut up."

"Just saying. Imma' leave now. Just do what your heart tells you O.K.?"

"Whatever. Bye."

Cloud left Sora's porch saying what he wanted to say to laid his back onto the door and slowly slid down onto the ground. He kept thinking about what Cloud said to him. Maybe he really was right. I mean, he even understood what he was going through, kinda. Either way he was heart-broken in a very cruel way, and yet he stood strong. And what did Sora think of himself? Nothing more than a pathetic wimp who shouldn't be even considered the "hero" he was so-called. Sora did have in mind to get things settled between him and Riku so he wouldn't feel so crappy like he was feeling the past 2 months. It was then he decided to go and find Riku and set things straight.

Though the question was: How will he find Riku?

~x~

Sora got ready and stormed out of his house. He may not know how to find Riku, though he knew some people that could ran to where Donald and Goofy were staying at, which was a local hotel called no other than Paradise Destiny. Donald and Goofy were already standing outside the hotel as Sora ran toward it. It didn't take long for them to notice that Sora was running toward them which was a big surprise since he was locked up in his Sora stood in front of the two of them, he caught his breath and explained to him about his plan to find Riku and settle things once and for all.

"So will you guys help me?" asked Sora.

"Sure we will Sora." said Donald.

"We'd help you anytime Sora." said Goofy.

"Thanks you guys. That makes me a little better." said Sora giving them a small smile.

"So how are we gonna find Riku?" asked Goofy.

"Well....you see...I.....don't really....know..."Sora said hesitantly.

Sora couldn't think of anything. I guess being cooped up in his house took a bigger toll on him than he thought.

"Wait...what about Merlin? Maybe he can help." suggested Donald.

"Good thinking Donald. Let's go to Merlin's then." said Sora.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to go to Merlin's house.

~x~

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of Merlin's house and entered.

"Merlin?!" yelled Sora as he entered.

"Do you even think he's home?" asked Donald.

"Who is it!?" yelled a voice.

"Merlin? Is that you?" yelled Sora.

"Yes. I'm upstairs." yelled Merlin. Sora and the others walked up stairs to Merlin.

"What may a help with?" asked Merlin as he walked toward them.

"Do you think that you could help us find Riku?" asked Sora.

"So you haven't gotten over him have you young one?"

"No, no it's not that. I'm over him. I just have some undealt business with him."

"I see. Very well. Come with me.

Merlin, Sora, and the others walked downstairs to the cauldron. As Sora and the others stood next to the cauldron, Merlin walked around the room gathering potions, books, herbs, and other magical items and set them on the table next to the cauldron. He then started to put in the different potions and herbs into the cauldron and mixed them together.

"What is it that you making Merlin?" asked Sora.

"And will this help with finding Riku?" asked Donald.

"Do not fret young ones. This will help you find Riku." said Merlin.

"Is it me or did he just not answer the question?" whispered Goofy to Donald.

"Let's just leave the old man to his work." said Donald sighing.

After a few minutes passed, Merlin put the mixture into a bottle and sealed it.

"Come with me." said Merlin. Merlin, Sora and the others walked back upstairs into the center of the room.

"Was it really necessary for us to come with you downstairs Merlin?" asked Sora.

"Nope." said Merlin.

"Then why did you make us go downstairs in the first pla-"

"Hush young one." Sora fell silent.

Merlin placed the bottle on the ground and backed away.

"Sora."

"Yes Merlin."

"Use your magic to destroy the bottle."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Sora summoned his keyblade and faced it toward the bottle. Sora used his Firaga spell, and destroyed the bottle. At first all it became was broken glass and liquid on the floor, but then the liquid slowly started to turn into gas. The gas then started to swirl around the room. As it slowly started to develop, it formed an oval form, as if it was a portal. It then showed an image. An image of Riku.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"What is this?" Donald asked Merlin.

"It is the way to get to Riku." Sora and the others looked at Merlin.

"Just go through it. You'll be fine." reassured Merlin.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora as he began to touch the portal. His hand went through it. Sora looked back at Merlin.

"Go." said Merlin. Sora smiled and nodded his head. He then entered the portal along with Donald and Goofy.

~x~

Sora and the others appeared inside Hollow Bastion where the princess where once held.

"I never thought I would be back here again." said Sora looking around.

"I wonder where Riku is?" said Goofy.

"Well wherever he is lets just find him already." said Donald. Just then they heard an evil laughter from a distance.

"What was that?" asked Goofy.

"I bet you it was Riku." said Donald.

"Let's go." said Sora. Sora and the others started toward the being who was laughing. The crossed many halls and staircases as the laughter became louder and more menacing. They entered one more room before Riku could be seen. It was the Grand Hall. Sora ran up the stairs and onto the platform where Riku was. Donald and Goofy followed him, but once again where blocked off by a force field that blocked them from Sora.

"Not again!" yelled Donald in frustration.

"Looks like where at the sidelines again Donald." said Goofy.

Sora and Riku stood face to face from each other.

"Hello Sora." said Riku.

"Riku." said Sora.

"Come back for more pain. When will you learn."

"I came back here to deal with you Riku."

"Oh really? Fine then. Let's do this." Riku summoned his keyblade, The Way to Dawn, and stood in his fighting stance. Sora did the same.

They both charged at each other as blades clashed with each other. With one hit came another clash. Sora jumped in the air and slashed down at Riku, though Riku dodge rolled out of Sora's way and slashed Sora's side. Sora went flying and hit the wall. Riku then dashed toward Sora and slashed toward him. Though Sora jumped to the side, dodging the attack and causing Riku to hit the wall. Sora slashed upward toward Riku, sending him up into the air and crashing down to the ground. Riku got back on his feet as Sora charged at him. Sora slashed toward him, but he clocked his attack with his keyblade. Riku then attacked Sora, causing him to fall to the ground. As Sora was about to get up, Riku placed his keyblade in front of his face.

'Give up Sora." said Riku smirking.

"Never." said Sora.

"C'mon Keyblade Master. Let's end this silly game already." Sora stayed silent.

"What's wrong Sora? Have you given into me already? Just like that one night? How pathetic... but then again, it suits you." Riku used his keyblade to raise Sora's head so that they made eye contact. Riku expected Sora to be on the verge of tears. What he got surprised him. Sora's expression was blank, as if unphased by his words.

"Come on Sora. Say something!" Riku yelled in frustration.

"I just want to know..." Sora started.

"What?" asked Riku.

"I just want to know something."

"What's there to know? You already know what and why I did "that." You understand that I hate you. What more do you want?"

"Just listen to me." Riku stood back and put away his keyblade.

"I'm listening." Sora stood

"How long Riku? How long has your hatred for me been inside of you?"

"Ever since we met on Destiny Island when we were kids."

"Why? Why do you have so much hatred for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Even now the same story is being played just like the game we used to play as kids."

"What are you talking about Riku?"

"Don't you remember Sora? When we used to play "Hero?"

~x~  
*Flashback* ~10 years ago~

It was a beautiful, sunny morning at Destiny Island, as Sora, Riku, and Kairi were playing tag with each other.

"Hey you guys." said Sora.

"What is it?" asked Kairi

"Let's play Hero!" said Sora.

"YAY!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Sweet! I love this game!" said Riku.

"I'll be the princess." said Kairi.

"I'll be the Hero." said Sora.

"I'll be the companion of the Hero." said Riku. Sora turned to Riku and smiled at him.

"And I'll be the bad guy who has taken the princess hostage." said Wakka as he grabbed Kairi.

"Help me Hero!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Let go off the princess." yelled Sora.

"Or we'll be forced to beat you!" yelled Riku.

"Beat me? You heroes? More like Zeroes!" exclaimed Wakka.

"Then prepare to be defeated!" yelled Sora.

Sora and Riku rushed toward Wakka, and Wakka did the same. The battle didn't last very long since it was two against one. Wakka was on the ground as Sora and Riku were beating him with their wooden swords.

"Ow,ow,ow! O.K.! You win!" Wakka said in defeat.

"That's right!" boasted Riku.

"You could never defeat us!" said Sora.

"Oh great Hero! Thank you for saving me!" yelled Kairi as she gave Sora a big hug.

"Ew Kairi! Let go of me! I'm going to catch your cooties!" yelled Sora as he tried to escape Kairi's embrace.

"What did you just say Sora!?" said Kairi now enraged.

"Uh oh." said Sora as a sweat drop formed on his head. Sora yelled and started running away from Kairi's wrath.

"Riku! Help me!" yelled Sora still running.

"Get back here Sora!" yelled Kairi as she chased Sora. Riku and Wakka laughed and watched as Kairi chased Sora around the island.

~x~  
*End Flashback*

"What are you trying to say Riku?" asked Sora.

"Doesn't it make any sense Sora? Even now you're still the hero everyone loves and gets everything that he wants. While I'm here, the second-wheel, lonely and forgotten."

"That's not true Riku. You're never alone because you have us and we never forgot you. Kairi and the others, they never forgot you and plus their your friends. Don't you even care about them?

"Correction Sora. There **your** friends and no I didn't care. Why care for something that was so fake?"

"It wasn't fake Riku. We cared about you. **I** cared about you. Doesn't that count for something?" Riku fell silent.

"What now Riku? Have nothing to say?" asked Sora coldly.

"It meant more than you could ever imagine." said Riku looking away from Sora in shame.

"Riku?" Sora asked now concerned. Riku then winced at what looked like pain. He held his hand onto his forehead.

"Riku? Are you O.K?" asked Sora as he took as step toward Riku. Riku then held his head up. He gave Sora a devious smile and started to laugh menacingly.

"Did it count Sora? Off course not! It never has and never will!" yelled Riku.

"Riku..." Sora said faintly as he looked down.

"What's wrong Sora? Disappointed _again_? When will you ever learn." Riku said mockingly. Riku then dashed toward Sora ready to attack.

"Sora!" yelled Donald.

"Look out Sora!" yelled Goofy.

Riku was about to unleash his attack when Sora uttered the word,"Thundaga." Just when he said it, a powerful bolt of lightening struck Riku head on. Riku fell back from the shock of the attack. Riku lied on the ground in pain unable to move. Sora then walked toward him and placed he keyblade in front of his face. The tables had turned.

"Alright Sora!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Keep going Sora!" yelled Donald.

"Heh. Looks like you win again hero." said Riku.

"Yup. Looks like I have." said Sora.

"Well then why don't you just finish me off already? Just like the the game?" Riku said in defeat.

"Come on Sora!" said Goofy.

"Finish him off!" said Donald.

Just as Donald, Goofy, and Riku waited for Sora to make his final attack, he backed off.

"Sora what are you doing!?" yelled Donald.

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Goofy. Sora said nothing as he walked toward them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riku said rasply as he struggled to get up.

"Let's go you guys." said Sora as he walked past them.

"But Sora! What about Riku?" asked Goofy.

"Leave him. I got what I came for. I realize now that there's nothing that I can do.

"But Sora-"

"C'mon Goofy! Sora's going to leave without us." said Donald as he ran to catch up with Sora.

"But...but..." Goofy stuttered. He looked at Riku for a quick moment before running to catch up with Sora and Donald. Riku just stood there in shock.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Riku. Riku closed his eyes as he winced at the pain in his head again. When he opened his eyes, he looked around the room.

"Sora? Sora where are you? Where did you go? Please to leave me alone again. I need you!" Riku yelled in panic to the empty room. Riku held his hands on his head as he could feel the pain getting stronger and stronger.

_Forget Sora. He's nothing to you now. No one is. You belong to me now._ Said a voice within Riku's head.

"No...never..." Riku said trying to get a hold of himself.

_No! You will listen to me and only me!_ Said the voice. Riku fell to the ground from the intense pain from the voice. Just then a figure started to form in front of Riku. It was Xemnas. Riku looked at Xemnas with anger.

"Now, now my child. Why must you look at me with such evil intent." said Xemnas as he pulled Riku off the ground by his shirt.

"Let...me...go..." said Riku faintly.

"What did you say boy?' asked Xemnas.

"I said let go of me!" yelled Riku.

"Don't you ever talk to your Superior like that!" said Xemnas as he slapped Riku for such a rude outburst.

"I should've known that there would've been at least a little light lingering within your heart. No matter. I can fix that." Xemnas put his hand on top of Riku's head. He then used his power on Riku. The darkness that Xemnas inflicted in Riku destroyed every last remnant of light within Riku's heart.

"Now then. Who do you listen to Riku?" asked Xemnas.

"You Superior." responded Riku. Xemnas smirked.

The darkness had taken complete control of Riku, and there was nothing that Sora could do.

~x~  
And there you go ladies and gentlemen. Please don't kill for such the long wait. I'm really sorry!!!  
*Bowing for forgiveness*  
And please R&R

Kii,  
Twilight-Shadow13


End file.
